Another Evening Ruined - Or Is It?
by Traci
Summary: When Carter is injured off-world, what deep, dark secret does her Colonel find out about her? 2 different endings - kinda like Clue hehehe


Disclaimer: Typical... do I really need to even add one anymore? Okay, okay, not mine, not even MacGyver. Um, guessing they belong to Showtime, Gekko, MGM, etc. Um, forgetting who MacGyver belongs to.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: S/J UST, angst, adventure (sorta)  
  
Spoilers: huh... none directly that I can think of.  
  
Summary: What obsession has Sam kept hidden from her teammates?  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Tracy for feeding my MacGyver um, interest.  
  
Feedback accepted at traci_ann@yahoo.com  
  
NOTE: There are two different endings for this story... kinda like in Clue hehehe. Anyway, the start of the alternate ending is indicated by a line of %% symbols.  
  
  
  
Another Evening Ruined - Or Is It?  
  
  
  
"Okay, campers, this should just be a routine trip," Colonel Jack O'Neill announced to his team, SG-1. "Carter needs to be back by tonight for some movie," he teased.  
  
Major Samantha Carter glared at him through the wisps of blonde hair that had fallen in her eyes as she shifted her gear, preparing to enter the wormhole.  
  
"Yeah, well, Jack, I sort of need to be back then too," Doctor Daniel Jackson added, fixing his glasses. "I have an Anthropology seminar coming up and need to..."  
  
O'Neill waved his hand. "Alright, alright, we'll be back." He looked at Teal'c.  
  
Teal'c, former First Prime to Goul'd god Apophis, gave a slight nod of his head and proceeded up the metal ramp to the gate.  
  
Carter, O'Neill, and Teal'c assumed their tactical positions upon emerging on the other side of the wormhole.  
  
Looking around, Jack turned back to the team. "Looks good to me. Trees, trees, and, oh look, more trees."  
  
Carter rolled her eyes and walked off while Daniel merely ignored him.  
  
"Um, Teal'c, are my jokes getting old?" he asked.  
  
"I do believe you have used them in great abundance such as when we visited..."  
  
"I get the point." Jack placed his backpack on the ground. "Hey, Carter, an hour!" He thought he saw her blonde head nod yes, but he couldn't be sure, so he went after her.  
  
"Teal'c," Daniel called. "Do you have any idea what these symbols mean?" He stood up from his crouching position to let Teal'c take a look.  
  
"I am sorry, Doctor Jackson, I do not."  
  
Daniel's soft, brown hair blew in the gentle breeze and he absent-mindedly kept fighting with it. "Huh. They look Gould, er ish, but at the same time they don't look familiar at all." He then looked behind him. "Where's Jack?"  
  
"I believe he went after Major Carter to give her a message."  
  
"Oh," he chuckled.  
  
"What is humorous about that?"  
  
Daniel stared at Teal'c, unsure of how to explain. "Jack didn't get on Sam's good side earlier with that comment of her wanting to be back for a movie."  
  
Teal'c's head turned in the direction where Jack and Sam had gone. "I see. But I still do not understand..."  
  
"Sam was a little upset with him, and I don't think she'll hide it very well."  
  
*****************************  
  
"Carter!" Jack shouted, trying to catch up.  
  
Sam just kept walking.  
  
"Carter, I'm talking to you."  
  
She stopped but didn't turn around until he grabbed her arm and forced her too.  
  
Jack took a step back from the anger in her eyes. "What? What'd I do this time?"  
  
"Nothing," she mumbled. "I have samples to gather and you only gave me an hour so if you don't mind, Sir..." she walked off once again, leaving Jack to wonder what was going on.  
  
After a moment, he ran after her again and took step beside her. "Need help with that?"  
  
"No, *Sir*, I think I can do this on my own."  
  
He stopped short. "Alright, *Major,* that's enough!" he barked.  
  
Sam stopped and looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Unable to hold off until they returned back to Earth, she let go. "What's wrong? What's wrong?" she yelled.  
  
O'Neill then knew he was in for it.  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong. 'Carter wants to be back for a movie.' That's what's wrong!"  
  
"It was a joke, Carter."  
  
"No, it wasn't." She sighed. "I mean, maybe it was meant to be, and if it had only been the four of us that would have been fine. But to say it in front of everyone in the gateroom?? It's hard enough that I have the reputation of not having a life outside the SGC but to have you state it so plainly..."  
  
She turned to proceede with sample collecting when a soft voice stopped her.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Sam."  
  
She turned back and gave him a small smile to let him know she forgave him.  
  
"I guess..." he began but stopped short, looking up into the sky.  
  
Sam's eyes followed his.  
  
Fighter ships.  
  
Heading right at them.  
  
O'Neill grabbed Carter's arm and dragged her off in the direction of the Stargate.  
  
"Daniel! Teal'c!" Jack called out on the radio.  
  
"We are here, O'Neill," came Teal'c's reply.  
  
"Get that gate opened now!" he ordered. He stopped running when he realized Sam was no longer with him. "We're being shot at by ships!" When he turned around he saw Carter lying on the ground a few yards behind him. His heart stopped.  
  
"Jack, how far..."  
  
"Just get it opened, Daniel. Carter's hurt!" With that he signed off and ran back to her. "Carter?" There was no response. "Sam?"  
  
Wasting no more time, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her off into the woods.  
  
The fighter ships had bypassed them. Figuring to have lost them, O'Neill gently placed Carter on the ground. It was then he noticed the large burn on her side.  
  
"Sam?" He tried shaking her awake, but to no avail.  
  
Hesitating, Jack unzipped her jacket and slid it off her. Her wound was bleeding heavily. Realizing their uniform jackets were too thick, he removed his own jacket followed by the long-sleeve, black shirt he was wearing - tearing off the sleeves and placing the rest of the material on the wound, applying pressure with one hand while reaching for the radio with the other.  
  
"Daniel? Teal'c? Come in!"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Come on," he mumbled to himself. "Teal'c!"  
  
Again no answer.  
  
His heart began to race.  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Sam's pained moan drew his attention back to her. He leaned in close. "Sam?"  
  
She struggled to open her eyes but failed. "What happened?"  
  
"You were shot," he stated bluntly.  
  
"I figured that, Sir." Sam began coughing.  
  
"Hey, easy there, Carter."  
  
When he realized she couldn't stop, he helped her into a sitting postion, resting her against him, and put his water canteen to her lips.  
  
She slowly drank as he rubbed her back.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"Um, Sam, I um, have to take a look at that wound. I didn't want to lift your shirt..."  
  
She nodded and lay back down, silently giving him permission.  
  
"I haven't been able to contact Teal'c or Daniel," he began, trying to make the situation a little less awkward. He stopped pulling her shirt from the waistband when he sensed her tense, then continued as she relaxed, just pulling her shirt high enough to get a look at her wound.  
  
"I take it by your reaction it doesn't look too good." She cringed.  
  
He looked at her and shook his head. "You won't be wearing that tank top anytime soon," he smirked.  
  
"At least I'd still be wearing more than you," she shot back with a strained grin.  
  
"Huh?" He looked down and realized he was still shirtless. "Oh. Well if someone hadn't needed bandages..." he teased, sliding his jacket back on. "Do you have the medical kit in your bag?"  
  
"No, Daniel had it."  
  
"Oh." Releasing a heavy sigh, he looked at her. "Do you think you can sit up for a minute?" Seeing the confusion in her eyes he continued. "I need to tie these bandages around your waist so they don't fall off."  
  
She nodded and struggled until Jack helped her.  
  
Once the bandages were securely in place, he rolled up Sam's jacket for a pillow and helped her lie down again.  
  
"This seems strange," she commented.  
  
"What?" he asked, looking down at her.  
  
"Me being the one injured."  
  
He studied her face for a moment. "It's nice taking care of *you* for a change. If only it weren't..."  
  
"Off-world," she finished.  
  
He nodded and looked away. Picking up the radio, he once again tried Teal'c and Daniel and again received no answer. "I have to get you back to the gate, Carter."  
  
"Maybe they got through and are on their way back with help," she offered. "Besides, it's too dark now... and I know there's no way I could make it, Sir."  
  
"I suppose maybe I should start a fire at least. Set up camp..."  
  
"Colonel." She reached over and touched his hand until his eyes met hers. "I'm not dead yet."  
  
Jack's heart skipped a beat. "And you're not going to be." As hard as he tried, he couldn't hide the moisture filling his eyes.  
  
The tears in Jack's eyes, brought tears to her own eyes.  
  
Without a word, O'Neill got up and went to gather wood.  
  
An hour later Jack was finishing up his own meal after helping Sam with hers. Dousing the fire as a precaution, he once again sat down beside her.  
  
"You alright?" He watched a shiver run through her.  
  
"Yeah, just a little cold."  
  
Jack began to remove his jacket for her, but she stopped him. "You'll be too cold without it, Sir."  
  
"Then there's only one option left, as long as you promise not to bring up charges against me." He grinned and reached for her, pulling her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her for warmth.  
  
Sam chuckled, "I'll try not to."  
  
"I'm sorry about your movie."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
Tightening his hold just slightly, he continued. "So what movie was it that you wanted to see?"  
  
"Um, it was nothing, Sir..."  
  
"Jack."  
  
She painfully rolled onto her back to look at him.  
  
He ran his fingers through her fever-dampened hair. "Sam, I think we've been through far too much to keep the formalities in situations like this."  
  
Biting her lower lip, she gave a slight nod. "It was just some silly TV movie."  
  
"Did you set the VCR?" When she didn't respond, he looked down, fearing the worst.  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Forgot, huh?"  
  
Again no answer. "Sam, are you still with me?"  
  
"Yeah," she said quietly. "It's just, um, well..."  
  
"What?" Concern was evident in his voice. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Her blue eyes locked with his. "It's just that... I can't believe I'm about to tell you this... I don't know how to..." She closed her eyes. "Program my VCR."  
  
Jack stared at her disbelievingly.  
  
"Go ahead. Laugh."  
  
He tried not to, but gave in. "I'm sorry, Sam, it's just that...well... you're the smartest person I know..."  
  
"Thank you." Her sarcasm was quite evident.  
  
"You can blow up stars, build reactors... but you can't program a VCR?" Taking a few minutes to gather himself and reminded of the physical pain and danger she was in, he stopped. His voice softened. "I'm sure it will be on again in another month or so."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Maybe someone on base taped it."  
  
"Somehow I doubt anyone else was interested in MacGyver." Sam stopped short and truly wanted to die.  
  
Jack, for his part, merely smiled at her. "Hey, I'm not going to laugh. You understand my hockey obsession so I'll give you an obsession or two. Why don't you try to get some sleep. I'll wake you every hour or so."  
  
She yawned, cringed in pain, and settled herself on his lap as best she could before drifting off into a restless sleep.  
  
Jack had relaxed slightly as the time had passed and Sam was still breathing normally in her sleep when suddenly she cried out.  
  
"Mac! Watch out!"  
  
Chuckling softly, Jack decided to let her sleep through her dream.  
  
"Nuclear reactor.... build," Sam mumbled then began thrashing about.  
  
Fearing she may re-open her wound, Jack gently shook her. "Carter, wake up."  
  
"No! Mac!" she cried once again.  
  
"Sam, wake up!" he said, leaning in close, trying to hold her body as still as possible.  
  
Her eyes flew open and she stared into his, unsure of her whereabouts. A smile broke out on her face. "You look just like him, you know."  
  
"Who?" He asked, helping her into a sitting position.  
  
"MacGyver."  
  
"Ah. Yeah, have gotten that before," he grinned. "So... you have a crush on him, huh?" Her face turned bright red and he laughed. "You were, uh, talking in your sleep."  
  
She covered her face with one hand and groaned.  
  
"Don't worry, you didn't say anything incriminating."  
  
"Thank goodness."  
  
"How's the wound?"  
  
"Sore."  
  
Running a hand through her hair, he then asked, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Large, blue eyes glanced over as she responded, "I'm tired, but I think I'll live."  
  
"Do you mind if I take a look at it?"  
  
She shook her head and undid her jacket.  
  
He lifted her shirt and lightly felt around the bandages. "It doesn't seem to be bleeding again." Lowering her shirt, he looked at her. "You were thrashing about, I wanted to make sure you didn't re-open it."  
  
Sam nodded, looking around. "Where's my canteen?"  
  
Jack handed it to her, fighting back the urge to help her once again. He knew she was too proud to want to appear helpless.  
  
"I don't think they were Goul'd, Sir," she stated.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no I think you're right. But what I don't get is why they gave up so quickly."  
  
Shrugging, she theorized, "Maybe it was just a warning."  
  
"Some greeting party. Remind me to send them a thank you."  
  
She began to giggle. "Ow!"  
  
"Warned you not to giggle, Major," he grinned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. How much longer till daybreak?" She yawned.  
  
"Another hour or so." Jack's eyes searched the darkness. "I really hope Daniel and Teal'c made it in time."  
  
Sam's gaze fell to the ground. "I'm sure they did. I'm sure there'll be a greeting party for us when we get back to the gate."  
  
Crawling beside her, he once again pulled her to him, allowing her to rest her head on his lap. "Try to get some more sleep. I'll wake you when it's time to go."  
  
"Colonel, I'm really feeling much better," she said, struggling to sit up.  
  
He grinned at her. "I can tell."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not willingly taking my offer of help anymore. Always a sure sign that Samantha Carter is feeling better."  
  
"Oh." She blushed. "Thank you, Sir, for helping me earlier though."  
  
"Think nothing of it. But I am serious, you should get some more sleep cause we've gotta hike it back to the gate."  
  
Just then they heard the crackle of the radio.  
  
"Jack? Sam?" came Daniel's voice.  
  
O'Neill grabbed the radio. "Hey, Daniel. Never thought I'd be so glad to hear your voice. Are you and Teal'c alright?"  
  
"Yeah, we made it through. How's Sam?"  
  
Jack looked at Sam, who took the radio from his hands. "I'm alright, Daniel. Where are you?"  
  
"Just returned through the gate... with re-enforcements."  
  
Taking the radio back, Jack told Daniel, "We're going to start towards the gate."  
  
"Okay, we'll meet you halfway." He then signed out.  
  
"Well, looks like we're getting out of here sooner than we thought," the Colonel grinned, reaching down to help Sam to her feet.  
  
"Um, Sir..." She swayed before collapsing into his arms.  
  
"Carter?" Not bothering with their equipment, he scooped her up in his arms and took off towards the Stargate.  
  
Halfway there, he ran into Daniel and Teal'c with a few members of SG-7.  
  
"What happened?" Daniel asked, running towards them.  
  
"She stood up then collapsed." Jack looked at the other SG team. "Our stuff is back a few yards."  
  
They nodded and went to retrieve the packs.  
  
Teal'c reached out his arms to take Carter, but Jack shook his head and continued to the gate. "She was hit by whatever it was that fired on us yesterday. She seemed to be getting better then..." He didn't even hesitate before running through the gate with Sam.  
  
*********************  
  
Jack had been pacing outside the infirmary for the better part of the past two hours. He hadn't bothered with a shower; he had to be there when Doctor Fraiser had news.  
  
"Colonel, you can stop wearing a ditch in the floor now," Janet Fraiser announced, emerging from the doorway.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c rose from their seats to join Jack.  
  
"How is she?" Jack asked.  
  
"She's exhausted but she'll be fine," Janet assured them. When she had first met SG-1, she had actually been jealous of how fiercely the three men protected Sam, yet somewhere along the way they had become just as protective of her as well. They had all become a family and she, for one, was glad to be able to tell them good news. "She's sleeping now.  
  
Looking longingly at the doors, Jack whispered, "Can I see her?"  
  
She opened her mouth to deny his request but caught Daniel's subtle nod. "Only for a moment."  
  
Slowly Jack entered the infirmary. Seeing Sam was the lone occupant, he made his way to her bedside and sat down. "See, Carter, told ya we'd make it back," he whispered.  
  
Her head moved a little, then snuggled deeper into her pillow.  
  
Jack smiled at her, gave her hand a quick squeeze and left.  
  
**************************  
  
The following afternoon, Jack wandered into the infirmary with a small bag. He stopped upon seeing Sam sitting on the edge of her bed being checked over by Janet. "How is she, Doc?"  
  
Janet turned to him. "She's been hanging around you too much, that's how she's doing!" Turning back to her patient, she told Sam, "You can go on one condition."  
  
"Anything to get me out of here."  
  
"You find someone to stay with you tonight just in case."  
  
"Janet, I'm fine," Sam argued.  
  
"All the same, I'm on call at the hospital tonight otherwise I'd order you to stay with Cassie and me. If you can't get anyone..."  
  
"She has someone," Jack interjected.  
  
Both women looked at him in shock.  
  
"What?" he asked with as innocent of a face as he could make.  
  
"Um, Sir, I appreciate the offer but..." She didn't have to finish the sentence. All three participants knew her unspoken words.  
  
"Carter, this isn't about... It's about a commanding officer looking after his team."  
  
Janet passed a concerned glance to Sam, who, with her eyes let Janet know it would be alright.  
  
"Besides," he continued, holding out the bag to Sam. "I brought you something we could watch."  
  
Hesitantly, Sam opened the bag and removed a video tape. "If this is surveillance tapes..." She stopped upon reading the label then looked into Jack's eyes. "How?"  
  
Janet silently left the two alone.  
  
Jack shrugged. "I knew how important it was to you. With a little help from Daniel, I muddled my way through those fan chat rooms to find someone who had a copy of Saturday's MacGyver movie."  
  
"But... how did you get it so quickly."  
  
"Sorta specified I needed someone in this area." He paused. "I hope I haven't overstepped the bounds."  
  
Sam's voice was barely above a whisper when she said, "If we weren't on base I'd hug you right now."  
  
"Does this mean I'm allowed over for a movie night?" he grinned. When Sam didn't return his smile, he added, "Sam, if you're not comfortable with this I'm sure Danny can..."  
  
"Meet me topside in an hour. You're driving." She smiled. "And I hope you know you're also responsible for the popcorn and beer."  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
Her head tilted in question.  
  
"Somehow I don't think Fraiser would look too kindly upon me allowing you to have beer when you're recovering. I'll be responsible for the sodas."  
  
"Deal, Sir."  
  
He leaned in closer to her, out of earshot of anyone. "And tonight we're just Sam and Jack, no ranks." As he pulled back, their eyes met. Regulations kept them from being more than friends, but while they had the chance they were going to make the most of the friendship they were allowed to have.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% - ALTERNATE ENDING - %%%%%%%  
  
  
  
The next day found O'Neill wandering down the halls of the SGC where he bumped into someone familiar.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
Sam turned to meet her commanding officer face to face. "Hi, Sir," she smiled.  
  
"Um, how did you um, escape Fraiser?"  
  
Laughing, Sam explained, "Apparently I've been hanging around you too long. She basically kicked me out when I kept whining I was fine."  
  
Jack grinned. "At least you're learning something from me." His eyes suddenly fell to the floor. "Acutally, Carter, I was just coming to see you. I was wondering if... um..."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
His eyes met hers. "Fraiser told me when I stopped by earlier this morning that she was going to send you home under strict orders you have someone stay with you... at least for tonight... and, well..."  
  
Trying unsuccessfuly to stop a smile, she asked, "Are you volunteering, Sir?"  
  
His eyes lit up. "I can bring the soda, no beer allowed - Doc's orders. And, um, if all goes right, I can bring the movie too."  
  
"What about... you know."  
  
His head tilted in question.  
  
"Regulations. Fraternization."  
  
Jack laughed. "Are you kidding. Hammond practically ordered I be the one to watch you tonight."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Her voice fell a few octaves. "Are you sure we can do this?"  
  
After a moment of thought, he answered, "Yes."  
  
"Alright then. You bring the movie and such."  
  
"You got it!" He turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, Sir, what movie is it?"  
  
He didn't look back as he responded. "You'll see. Trust me. Meet you topside in an hour."  
  
An hour and half later found Jack pulling up to Sam's house with Sam as his passenger. She had tried numerous times during the ride to find the mysterious movie but had little success.  
  
Upon entering her house, Jack suggested she get a shower while he got everything else ready. Without arguement, she went to her bedroom.  
  
A short time later, she returned to the living room to find Jack relaxing on her couch channel surfing. "Comfy?"  
  
He nearly threw the remote across the room. "Geez, Carter, don't do that to me."  
  
She smiled and looked around the room. There was a big bowl of popcorn on the coffee table along with a Diet Coke for her. "So, I don't see this video."  
  
"Already in the VCR." He patted the seat next to him on the couch.  
  
She joined him and melted inside as he placed a blanket over her. "Are you warm enough? Need anything else? A pillow?"  
  
"Jack, I'm fine."  
  
"Ah, first name basis. That's a good sign."  
  
Sam merely rolled her eyes. "So why all the mystery about this movie you are so anxious for me to see?"  
  
"Funny you should ask." With that he hit play and the MacGyver theme song began.  
  
Tears filled Sam's eyes. "Sir?"  
  
"Uh-uh. Not back to Sir." He pushed paused and looked at her. "I felt really bad about teasing you the other day. I never realized how much it would hurt you. It was the least I could do to try and make it up."  
  
"You didn't have to." She repositioned herself on the couch so she was facing him. "I knew you didn't mean it."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"How... how did you find a copy of it?"  
  
"Well, at some persuasion, I had Daniel show me how to get into those fan chat rooms for TV shows. You should have seen the strange look I got from him."  
  
Sam laughed at the mental image.  
  
"Anyway, I asked around if there was anyone in the area who taped it who would let me borrow it for a few nights... and here it is."  
  
"You did that for me?" she whispered.  
  
Realizing he was about to push his luck, but not caring, he responded, "Anything for you, Sam."  
  
Her heart jumped and, after a moment of hesitation, she moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."  
  
With a smile, he pushed play while wrapping an arm around her shoulders. It was going to be good healing time for both.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
